An Accident
by AprilPotter98
Summary: Falling in love can be dangerous. Especially if it's a Weasley Twin.
1. Chapter 1

An Accident

Chapter One

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just love messing with their lives :).

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic, and it's a Fred/Hermione fic (since they were DESTINED to be together). It takes place the summer after the trio's sixth year. So, please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

oOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

_I'm looking at you_

_You're looking at me_

_Something about you's got me going crazy_

_So what should I do?_

_What can I say?_

_She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing_

_No one else compares to you_

_Just do what you do and I'll be there for you_

_If you take my hand, just give the chance_

_Don't worry about a thing_

_Just dance, dance, dance!_

_Hey! It feels right, girl, just give me a sign_

_Gonna party all night, have the time of our life_

_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside_

_We can party all night, have the time of our life, girl_

Hermione Granger sighed as she sat back in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was heading back to the Burrow to spend the summer with the Weasley's, since her parents were spending the summer in Australia.

It had taken some time to convince them, letting her stay, but they finally gave in when she mentioned she was doing extra credit all summer (which of course wasn't true, since she had already done all the extra credit she could). She sighed and looked out the window. She loved watching the scenery from the train. She turned away from the window and opened up the book she had in her hands. Just then the compartment door slid open, and her two best friends walked in.

"Hey 'Mione," said Harry as he slid into the seat across from her.

"Hi Harry." She glanced over at Ron, who huffed as he sat down next to Harry, by the window. "Um, hi Ron."

Ron looked over at her, nodded, and started gazing out the window. Hermione sighed. She had just broken up with Ron last week, and apparently he wasn't getting over it easily. Hermione couldn't see the problem, since he had cheated on her with Lavender Brown.

She followed his gaze out the window. This certainly wasn't going to be an easy summer.

They arrived at King's Cross station around seven. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Fleur were there to pick them up. Once Hermione stepped off the train, she was engulfed by one of Mrs. Weasley's infamous hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she crushed Hermione, Ron, and Harry in one hug.

"Geez, mum, give them a chance to breathe," said a voice from behind Mrs. Weasley. Hermione smiled in the bone-crushing hug as she heard that voice. _Fred!_ she thought. She had always liked him, ever since her fifth year when they stood up to Umbridge. She broke away from Mrs. Weasley, and smiled at the twins. "Long time no see!" she exclaimed.

"Could say the same to you, 'Mione!" And with that, the twins picked her up, and started spinning her around. They had always been like family to her, and she enjoyed it, having no siblings of her own. "Put me down! Put me down!" she screamed, but it was a playful scream.

The twins put her down, and laughed. "You grew!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione blushed, but quickly retorted with, "Yeah, well you shrunk!" Everyone laughed, and started walking back to the car. Hermione and Fred kept at it, and by soon the whole car was shushing them.

"O.k., we have a surprise for you all!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We invited all of your friends over, and we're going to have an end of school party!"

"YES!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "There will be food, dancing, the lot."

"Oooh, dancing! I'm good at that!" Fred exclaimed. Everyone laughed again. "Yeah, Fred, we can't _wait_ to see you dance," Hermione replied. He responded with a mischievous smile, the kind that sent her heart beating faster.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOooo

Fred Weasley was excited. Today, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were coming home from Hogwarts. He was going to King's Cross Station to pick them up, along with everyone else in his family. He was also excited because his mum had decided to throw them an end of school party. With _dancing_. And Hermione Granger.

He sighed. He had realized last year that he loved her, and he had many reasons why. He even knew that it was hopeless, because there was no way she would break up with Ron for him. But he was still in love with her anyway.

Maybe tonight was the night. Maybe tonight was the night where he would dance with Hermione Granger and tell her he loved her. They would dance the night away, all the while never stopping to do anything else.

If only it were true.

**A/N: OK, first chapter done! YES! Next one should be up in a few days. I'm really busy with school, so it might be a short one. The song in the beginning is _Time of Our Life_ by Big Time Rush. Hoped you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~April**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! April here again :) Sorry this took so long! I feel really bad! Anyways, thanks to all of you who subscribed to my story and reviewed! Now, without further ado, here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. **cries**

* * *

><p>An Accident<p>

Chapter Two

_I must confess_

_When I wear this dress_

_I feel like dancing_

_The whole night with you_

_And when I do_

_Do, do, do, do, do_

_I feel so happy_

_I'm stuck on you_

_'Cause you are the one I could see having fun with_

_Not just for the night but for the rest of my life_

_And you are the one I could never be done with_

_I want you tonight and for the rest of my life_

The crew headed out to the parking lot of King's Cross, and to the car that awaited them. "Alright, everybody in!" called Mr. Weasley. Everyone piled in the rented car, and they were off. The whole car ride to the Burrow, everyone was talking about what they would be doing later that night. Hermione had "accidentally" wound up sitting next to Fred and was discussing what they wanted to do at the party later. "I assume you'll be dancing with Ron, yeah?" Fred asked suddenly. Hermione looked at him with surprise. She had forgot no one else knew about what Ron had done to her, and she wasn't sure she was ready to disappoint anyone yet. She knew that everyone loved them together; almost as if they were supposed to be together. But Hermione knew that Ron just wasn't right for her, and that they were supposed to remain just friends.

"Well..."

"Alright, gang, we're here!" an older voice interrupted hers before she could finish. Mr. Weasley's voice rose above all the others. The voices drew down to a din as the car rounded about the driveway of the Burrow. Everyone scrambled to get out. Hermione laughed at the craziness, and was one of the last to get out.

"Hey Hermione, come on!" Harry shouted from the front door. Hermione waved him off, but she wasn't looking where she stepped and slipped on her way out the car, falling backwards.

"Woah, there! Easy, Hermione, the party's not going anywhere." Hermione looked up in surprise at Fred's smiling face, finding herself in his arms. She gave a shaky laugh, trying to control her fluttering heart. She eased herself up with Fred's assistance, and brushed her hands on her jeans even though she had no dirt on them. She turned around and looked at him, trying as hard as she could to fight the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

"Thanks."

He bowed. "I am at your humble assistance, m'lady." She laughed and gave him a playful nudged as he came up out of his position. He laughed as well, and winked at her as he made his way up to the house. Hermione could see that excitement was already brewing by how everyone was running about getting everything ready for tonight.

Wait.

Had Fred just winked at her?

She shook it off. She knew it was just a friendly wink, and nothing more.

She sighed, and made her way around to the back of the Burrow. The inside was too crazy and crowded for her. Mrs, Weasley was putting up a tent that seemed entirely too big for just herself to do.

"Need some help?" Hermione asked as she made her way over to the struggling witch. "Oh yes, dear, that would be wonderful." Hermione pulled her wand out and helped Mrs. Weasley put the finishing touches on the tent. She stepped back to admire her work.

"Hmm...there's something missing.." she muttered to herself.

"What's that, dear?"

"I was just saying how it needs something else. Maybe some lights of some sort?"

"Do whatever you like, dear. I'm going to check on the hooligans inside."

Hermione laughed as Mrs. Weasley walked back inside.

"Oh, Ginny dear, please help Hermione with the decorations."

"Yes, mum." Ginny replied as she made her way out the door. "Hey, 'Mione! Don't try to do everything yourself!" Hermione turned around and smiled at her best girlfriend as Ginny made her way over to her.

"Come on, let's make it pretty."

"You're so weird."

"And proud of it!" Ginny exclaimed as she raised her wand.

Hermione laughed. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>Fred walked inside the Burrow, still in a daze. He has just caught Hermione in his arms. And he was pretty sure she had blushed afterwards.<p>

He shook it off. She was just embarrassed. That was it.

"Hey, Freddie! A little help here?"

"Coming, Georgie!"

Fred made his way into the kitchen where his twin was already awaiting him, staring out the window.

"What do you need help with?"

George smirked, and then pulled Fred over to the window. "That was just an excuse to get you over here so you can watch Hermione. You're welcome."

"Shh, George! Not so loud! Someone will hear you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the nargles will gladly tell the whole world your feelings for Hermione."

Fred gave him a look. "Shut up."

George laughed. "Are you gonna ask her to dance tonight?"

Fred gave him a _no, duh_ look. "Obviously. Unless Ron has her for the whole night."

George sighed and patted his brother on the back. "Oh, Fred, Fred, Fred. You're so naive." He turned away from his twin and started walking out of the kitchen. "I expect to see you two dancing all night long! Oh, hey Gin." Fred continued to stare out the window at his mum and Hermione, all the while not noticing that Ginny was right behind him.

"You are such a chicken."

Fred nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Merlin, Ginny don't scare me like that! And exactly how am I a chicken?"

"You should just ask her out already, Fred. I mean, come on! If I can notice it, she can too."

"Yeah, but you live with me."

Ginny waved him away. "Doesn't mean anything." Fred glanced out the window again to see his mum making her way inside.

"That's my cue. Gotta go, loverboy." And with that Ginny turned around and out of the house.

"Oh, Ginny dear, please help Hermione with the decorations."

"Yes mum."

Fred's eyes traveled back to the window where his sister was making her way over to Hermione. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that his sister, the one who knew his secret, was making her way over to Hermione and talking to her.

Oh, this was not going to be good.

"Fred, dear, would you please go find George and help him with whatever he's doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Fred turned around and looked at her. "Really mum?"

"I just don't want you doing nothing while everyone else is helping out for tonight."

He sighed. "Yes, mum.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Ginny asked Hermione as they put the finishing touches on the tent. Hermione thought it looked rather brilliant.<p>

There were regular Christmas lights on the edge of the tent. Ginny had done that bit. Hermione had gotten different colored lamps to float around, creating a fun atmosphere but at the same time creating one that was serious.

"I'm actually not quite sure. I don't really have anything appropriate." Hermione replied with a look at Ginny. Ginny just laughed, grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her towards the house.

"Hey!" Hermione protested, but Ginny ignored her. She ran up the stairs into the room that Hermione was sharing with her, and immediately started looking through her closet.

"We need to find you the perfect dress to wear for tonight."

"Um, no offense Gin, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

Ginny stopped rustling through her closet and looked at Hermione. "Really?"

Hermione had no idea what was going on. "I'm serious."

Ginny groaned. "I can't really tell you, you just need to look your best for tonight, okay? Okay."

Hermione sighed. There was just no arguing with Ginny. She looked up at the clock. It was already 5, and people were supposed to start coming around six thirty. She had an hour and a half to get ready, which she knew she could handle.

An hour later, Hermione was standing in the room she would be sharing with Ginny for the next couple of months, in front of a full length mirror. She and Ginny had managed to take one of Hermione's dark blue shirts and transform it into a dress. They had made the length to about mid-thigh, and tiered the length. The sleeves were transformed into a sleeveless top. Ginny had managed to work a miracle on Hermione's hair, and it was half up half down, with small ringlets around her head. Ginny had noted that she and Hermione were both the same shoe size, and had found black, three inch heels for her to wear.

"Twirl."

Hermione did as she was asked, twirling in front of the mirror and Ginny. Ginny clapped her hands and squealed. "You look perfect!"

"And who exactly am I looking perfect for?"

Ginny smiled. "You'll see in half an hour."

* * *

><p>AN: And that is where chapter two ends! Ah! Hi, everyone! Cookies to you all :P Anyway, this chapter was kinda just word vomit. Bleh. The song in the beginning was Stuck On You by Meiko. Go check her out, she's pretty awesome :D. Anyway, I'm already writing chapter three, and I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did this one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Hey everyone! April here again! I've got another chapter for you guys! Sorry for the wait. School was being evil and distracting me from writing :(. Anyway, thank you to all who subscribed/story alerted/reviewed. You guys are the best(:. Here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred would still be alive, Ron and Luna would be together, and everyone would have lived my version of happily ever after.

* * *

><p>An Accident<p>

Chapter 3

_We __may __only __have __tonight_

_But __until __the __morning __sun __you__'__re __mine__,_

_All __mine_

_Play __the __music __low_

_And __sway __to __the __rhythm __of __love_

Hermione was annoyed. As in, really annoyed. Plain and simple. Ginny was being extremely vague, and Hermione didn't like vague. She liked it when thing were told to her directly.

That was how she and Ron had started their falling out. He had been nonspecific about certain things, leaving out details that weren't meant to be left out.

She sighed, and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She really did like her dress. It's just that whenever she was doing something exciting and fun, and Ginny was involved, it usually ended in disaster.

Hermione headed over to the window her room provided and looked outside at her handiwork. The backyard of the Burrow did look wonderful, and surprisingly, the the twins did an extremely good job of finishing it up.

She saw that her friends and other guests were starting to arrive. Dean, Lee, Luna, Lavender, and Neville were already here. The DJ had already turned up (Hermione wondered how Mrs. Weasley knew about the muggle tradition) and was already beginning to fill the air with some muggle tunes. She looked around the backyard and noticed Ginny talking to Fred, and he nodding at whatever she was saying.

That puzzled Hermione. What did Fred have to do with anything?

She sighed for what seemed to her like the hundredth time that day, and started heading down to the pre-brewing madness below.

Fred was pleased with himself. He had actually decorated something without managing to plan a prank. He was both horrifed and proud at the same time. Hermione would be proud of him.

Hermione. He, for some reason, was nervous about tonight. The great Fred Weasley was anxious. Now _that_ was a thought that terrified him.

He shook off his nerves. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to get in the way of this perfect night.

He turned and saw Ginny approach him.

"I got her ready. You're welcome. She's wearing your favorite color," Ginny said as she approached her older brother.

Fred looked surprised. "You got her to wear orange?" Ginny nodded. "Wow. I totally and completely underestimated you. Good job, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Mr. I'm-too-chicken. She should be coming down any minute now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business of my own to take care of." And with that, Fred's youngest sister moved away and made her way to where the one and only Harry Potter was standing.

Ginny said something in his ear, and he looked at her and shook his head frantically. She just laughed and dragged him onto the empty dance floor. All the guests that were there started laughing and slowly made their way to join them.

Fred smiled. That was good. If Hermione saw Ginny dancing, she would surely want to dance.

Fred was pretty proud of himself for telling his mum about the DJ. He and George had done some research, and were excited when they found out about the tradition. He had to admit, he kind of liked muggle music. It was very upbeat, very cheerful. He was busy nodding his head and tapping his foot to the music that he didn't notice a certain witch make her way up behind him.

Hermione made her way down to the party, greeting those she recognized and introducing herself to those she didn't. By now, there were about fifty people, and more were arriving. She looked at the dance floor, and laughed when she saw Ginny dancing with Harry, who could not dance to save his life. She let her eyes travel over to the right side of the dance floor, and her heart sped up. Fred was off to the side, just nodding along to the music.

This was her chance. She had to be confident, and just go with her gut, and just ask him to dance.

Confidently, she started making her way behind where Fred was standing. Then, she slowed down. What if he said no? What if he laughed at her for wearing this ridiculous color?

She pushed her doubts aside, and walked the rest of the distance to where he was. She was next to him, but he didn't notice her at first. This gave her time to admire how he looked. His ginger locks were in some sort of order, he was wearing a striped button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans. She admitted to herself that yes, he did look extremely attractive.

She took a deep breath, then cleared her throat.

He turned his head at the noise, and saw that she was standing next to him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, 'Mione! Haven't seen you most of the afternoon!"

She laughed. "That's because a particular Weasley decided to kidnap me and hold me hostage until I dressed 'appropriately for the occasion.'"

He laughed too. "Well, I have to say, my younger sister did an excellent job."

"Really?" She looked down at that dreaded color dress. "I'm not sure I like the color."

He leaned in close and while whispering in her ear, put his arm around her. "You look beautiful. Orange is a perfect color on you."

She laughed. Obviously he was joking.

Then, he leaned back and took her hand.

Okay, now Hermione was freaking out.

Fred was pretty proud of himself. He was holding her hand, and she wasn't letting go. Score.

Just then, the lights turned a blue color and the DJ announced, "All right ladies and gents, it's time to find a partner, because here comes a slow one." A song Fred didn't recognize came on, but that didn't matter. He turned to Hermione and bowed.

"My lady, may I have the pleasure of accompanying you in this dance?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "If I have to."

That made Fred laugh. He lead her onto the dance floor, where several other couples were already dancing away. He took Hermione in his arms, and they swayed slowly back and forth. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, never breaking eye contact.

They danced lazily around the dance floor.

"So, enjoying the party?" Fred asked.

She nodded. "You did a good job of finishing up the decorations. I'm impressed."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. I am good for something, you know."

She laughed. "Yes, apparently."

The slow song ended, and a faster one took its place. The two broke away from each other, slowly. Hermione started making her way off the dance floor, but Fred grabbed her hand.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy."

And with that, Hermione was dancing.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hehe. I'm not that evil for leaving there, am I? Ah, oh well. The song in the beginning is Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's.

If you review/subscribe, you get a cookie :D

More to come(:

~April


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hi. April here. Enjoy chapter four (: Leave me reviews with ideas? Maybe? No? Okay.

Disclaimer: I wish I wrote Harry Potter. That would look really good on my college application.

* * *

><p>An Accident<p>

Chapter 4

_They're kicking us out saying it's time to close_

_We're leaning on each other try'na beat the cold_

_Carry your shoes and I give you my coat_

_Walking these streets like they're paved of gold_

_Anymore excuses not to go_

_Neither one of us want to take that taxi home_

Hermione was having a lot more fun than she had ever had in a long time. The start of summer holiday party was in full swing. Hermione guessed there was around two hundred people at the Burrow household but she really wasn't paying attention to that particular detail. Fred had dragged her out on the dance floor, and she was actually dancing and having a good time.

Fred was trying to show off with all his 'cool' moves that he had, but he just ended making himself look silly. Hermione laughed every time. She had to admit, he was a good dancer, though. He seemed to dance much better when he wasn't trying. At random moments during the night, he would take her hand and spin her around on the dance floor for awhile with her laughing the whole time.

It was these spontaneous occurrences that Hermione loved. She didn't ask for them; Fred knew when she had to be entertained. She could sense his look when she would be standing on the sides with Ginny, obviously bored. She liked that he noticed her, and she had been noticing more that he had been casting her glances recently. Noting motivating him, just little times during the day where she would see him out of the corner of her eye looking her way.

Flashing lights and louder music brought her back to the present. She was standing on the side of the dance floor with Ginny, just the two of them nodding their heads to the music. She scanned the crowd for Fred. Then again, it was hard to miss the crowd of people around him while he was dancing.

Hermione merely smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked, well yelled, over the music.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy it's finally summer holiday."

Ginny gasped. "Did the great Hermione Granger just admit she was _glad_ she was off of school?"

Hermione laughed. "Maybe I did, Gin."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?!"

Hermione laughed again, louder this time. It was true, though. The only reason she was happy school was over was because she would be able to see Fred all summer. That was truly the only reason. She was going to miss school, and all her academics, but still...

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Fred make his way over to her.

"What's got you two girls so happy?" he asked, startling her.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Nothing my arse, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "She's happy to be out of school," she said to Fred.

Fred gasped in fake horror. "WHAT? It can't be!"

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm. "Shut up." Fred just smiled, his eyes shining in the bright lighting.

Hermione decided at that moment that she could stare into his eyes all day.

Her thought was interrupted by the DJ. "Alright witches and wizards, it's that time of night! Grab yourself a partner and get ready to slow dance!"

Ginny looked from Hermione to Fred. She said, "Well, I'm off to find me an attractive partner. Bye!" And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

"Harry's the other direction!" Fred yelled after her. Hermione smiled, and shook her head.

The slow song began, and couples started making their way onto the dance floor. Hermione stole a glance at the certain Weasley next to her, only to see he was staring at her as well.

He held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Miss Granger?"

"Only if there's no danger involved," was her reply.

"Now that I can't promise, but I can promise it will be fun," he retorted back with a wink.

She sighed with fake annoyance. "If I must, Mr. Weasley."

Fred grinned, took her hand, and led her onto a spot on the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck, he slipped his hands down to her waist, and the two swayed back and forth. Hermione couldn't find herself to look at Fred directly.

"You know, Hermione, my eyes are up here," Fred said.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I know," but she still did not move her gaze up to Fred's face.

Fred tried again. ""Mione, I believe you are well aware of the custom of looking at your partner while dancing?"

Hermione smiled. "I know, Fred. I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Just what?"

She couldn't' take it any longer. She shifted her eyes onto Fred's face, and the confusion it held.

"I don't know why you're being so nice to me, and it's totally awkward, and I'm dancing with my ex boyfriend's brother, and-" Hermione stopped short. No one was supposed to know about her and Ron yet. And Fred wasn't entirely the best at keeping a secret.

Fred's eyes widened. "You and ickle Ronniekins really broke it off?"

"Erm, yeah. But no one's really supposed to know that yet..."

To her surprise, Fred laughed. "Well 'Mione, hate to burst your bubble, but it was quite obvious by the awkward tension between you two lately."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be surprised. "It's that obvious?"

Fred just chuckled. "Don't worry about it." They swayed in silence for a few seconds, but Fred broke it. "Aren't I always nice to you?"

Hermione thought about that. "Well, yes, but it seems to be more of an occurring trait as of recently."

Fred just shook his head. "Alright then, Ms. Granger." And the only words he spoke next were of the song they were dancing to.

_Come away with me_

_In the night_

_And I will write you a song_

Hermione had never heard Fred sing before. His voice was deep, yet passionate. She could barely even describe it; his voice was so wonderful.

"How come I have never heard you sing before?" Hermione asked him.

Fred shrugged. "I guess it's not something that I really thought about sharing."

"Well, you should reconsider that thought."

"Is Hermione Granger complimenting me?"

She giggled. "No, never that."

He laughed, and the two continued to sway while Fred accompanied the music.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountaintop_

_Come away with me_

_And I'll never stop loving you_

* * *

><p>AN:

Hi :D

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.

There's this evil thing called school and I have been captured by it. D:

This chapter was kinda awkward to write. I dunno, writer's block sucks :/

I promise chapter five is already being written. It's coming, I swear! (:

Things are going to pick up very soon! Think you can stay with me? (:

Favorite/review/follow if you want (:

Songs: Millionaires by The Script and Come Away With Me by Norah Jones (I know she didn't exist then, but we can pretend she did xD)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

_Just me again. Enjoy (:_

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is... to own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>An Accident<p>

Chapter 5

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring _

_I've been still trying to love but I feel nothing_

_My heart is numb_

_But with you, I feel again_

_Yeah with you, I can feel again _

The two swayed together until the music stopped. The DJ started playing a faster song, and everything went upbeat. Hermione tried to break away from Fred, but he held her firmly.

"Erm, Fred. The song's over."

"That doesn't mean I have to let go of you."

Hermione looked up at him to see if he was joking, and for possibly the first time in his life, it seemed like he wasn't.

And Hermione was okay with that. She was okay if he didn't let her go of her tonight, or for the rest of her life.

But there was the little voice in the back of her head warning her: _too soon, Mrs. Weasley, _and the worst thought of all, _What if he's just another Ron?_

"I think I need to sit," Hermione said, and successfully broke away from Fred. Her eyes never left his face, and she could see disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay," was all he said.

She turned away and make her way back to the Burrow.

She entered the Burrow through the back door, and made her way up the stairs into the room she shared with Ginny. Even though the party wasn't supposed to end for another hour or so, Hermione was ready to sleep.

She took off the orange dress Ginny had made her wear, and stepped into the bathroom for a well-deserved hot shower.

She turned the knob to hot and stepped in. As the water ran down her body, she let her mind wander.

She couldn't help but think what would happen over the summer.

If Fred did like her, which was a total wild guess, she wasn't sure she could return the favor. It broke her heart to say it, but she couldn't be with him. Not right now.

Not right after Ron.

Of course she liked Fred. How couldn't she? He was charming, funny, and even though he pulled pranks, she secretly thought they were extremely clever.

She just wasn't ready to give away her heart right after it had been broken and smashed by another Weasley. The way Ron had treated her when she thought he loved her, and then going and doing something like _that_.

Well, it just gave her another reason to hate Lavender Brown.

She sighed, quickly washed her hair, and turned the shower knob to off. She stepped out into the now cold air, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

She walked back into the room she shared with Ginny and pulled out a t-shirt and pajama bottoms from her bag, quickly slipping them on. She also grabbed her toiletry supplies, and headed back into the bathroom. She put away her towel, washed her face, and quickly braided her hair.

Satisfied with finishing her nightly routine, she stepped back into the bedroom, excited to sleep. But someone else had come in while she was preparing for bed.

There was a very angry-looking female Weasley in Hermione's line of sight.

"Hermione. What the hell was that?!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I have no idea what you're talking about Gin. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go to bed."

Ginny ignored her. "You totally left Fred! And now he's out there, alone!"

"He's not alone, Gin. He's got friends and George. I don't see what the big fuss is, anyway. I just simply danced with him. Nothing more."

"Noth-Nothing more?! You know, Mione, for someone so smart, you can kind of miss the obvious sometimes." And with that, Ginny exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

Hermione sighed, and headed straight to her bed. She needed sleep.

This was not going to be an easy summer.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up late that next morning, around 10 o'clock. She sat up in her bed, and looked around the room. Ginny was nowhere in sight. She threw the cover off her bed, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped over to the window that overlooked the backyard of the Burrow. She saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred cleaning up last night's fiasco.<p>

_Fred._

Her heart lurched at the thought of him.

And then she remembered last night.

_Well_, she thought,_ today is going to be awkward. _

She sighed, then moved away from the window. She got dressed as quickly as possible as to help the clan clean up. She threw on a blue t-shirt and jean shorts. She debated on whether or not to leave her hair in braids, but finally ended up taking them out and putting it up in a messy bun.

She bounded down the stairs and was making her way through the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley greeted her, her hands full with plates and dishes.

"Good morning, dear! You're up later than normal!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. I'll skip on the breakfast for the moment, I need to go outside and help clean up last night's mess."

Mrs. Weasley waved her off. "Don't worry about that right now."

Hermione stood, puzzled. Usually, Mrs. Weasley would make them do chores any chance they got.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, dear." She set the plates down near the sink, and turned towards Hermione.

"So, how are you and Ron, dear?"

There is was. The question Hermione had been dreading ever since the train ride home. The question she couldn't escape from.

"Erm, well, you see Mrs. Weasley-"

"Because you two have barely spoken to each other since you arrived. I wondered if everything was okay between you two."

Mrs. Wealsey was giving Hermione the look. She _hated_ the look. It was the "if you give me the wrong answer there will be trouble" look.

Her mind was going round and round.

_Just tell her the truth! Then you can get it off your shoulders!_

_But, _the other half said, _she will not be happy with you if you do. _

_It's always better to tell the truth!_

_But angry Mrs. Weasley is scary. _

She inwardly groaned. She couldn't win this battle, no matter what she did.

She decided to tell the truth. "Ron and I are just friends now, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione waited for her reaction.

To her surprise, Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged her. "I know, dear. I just wanted to make sure Ron wasn't lying to me." She pulled back from Hermione. "I'm very sorry, dear. I thought you two were happy!"

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley. Me too."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a sad smile. "Now, how's about you go help everyone outside?"

Hermione smiled, then headed out of the Burrow kitchen and into the warm June morning.

That was not as bad as she was expecting it to be.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Mione!" the twins called out. Fred gave her a wink, then turned back to whatever he was doing.<p>

Oh goodness.

"Hermione! A little help here?" Harry called as he was trying to lower the tent with his wand.

"Can't you boys do _anything_ around here?" Hermione teased as she pulled out her wand from her pocket. She went over to help Harry.

The next three hours flew by as the gang helped clean and polish the Burrow's backyard. During that time, Hermione exchanged at least four awkward states with Ron, some staredowns from Ginny, and eye contact with Fred. Finally, Mrs. Weasley was calling them in for a break and lunch. Everyone started heading inside, but Fred stopped Hermione and pulled her back, waiting until they were alone.

"Hey! How are you?" Fred asked brightly.

Hermione laughed. "Fred, you've seen me for the past three hours, and only now do you ask how I am?"

He smiled. "You were concentrated on working. I didn't want to distract you." He winked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were okay. You kinda just disappeared last night."

_Shoot. _"Yes, I'm fine. I was just tired and needed to sleep."

Fred nodded. "Totally understandable." The two stood there for a moment, neither one saying anything.

"Well, if that's all, then I'm going to head inside," Hermione said.

"No, actually, there's a bit more." Fred stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor in accompanying me on a date?"

There it was. The question.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. And with that, she turned around and walked quickly into the awaiting household.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_I mean, am I evil or what? ;) _

_DON'T WORRY. Good things come to those who wait. _

_I have a general outline of what I want to happen, and Fremione is in it. You'll see(:_

_I think this is probably the fasted I have ever updated. Yay me! Hopefully the habit will stay! _

_This chapter was being extremely difficult and didn't want to be written. I liked the way it came out though, and hope you did too! _

_Thank you to KBRCKCBlack for beta-ing!(: You're the most awesomest beta ever and I am extremely jealous of your TARDIS pillow and cookie making abilities ;) _

_Leave me **reviews** with your thoughts? (: _

_Merry Christmas! Have a wonderful holiday season(: _

_~April_


End file.
